Every Dozen has a few Rotten Eggs
by Puck Fido
Summary: Every family has a bundle of problems but with 12 kids, so much more can go wrong. More teens and more trouble. All these events could only mean...lots of drama and laughter
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Every Dozen has a few rotten eggs  
**Author:** This is a collab. with a friend of mine. SAM. and me..me...me , Puck!  
**Summary: **Every family has a bundle of problems but with 12 kids, so much more can go wrong. More teens and more trouble.  
**Chapter**: A second Introduction (Prologue and First Chapter)  
**Rating**: T (Some possible adult themes)  
**Disclaimer**: Neither one of us authors (samantha nor I) have created the Characters from Cheaper by The Dozen. We just like them. Therefore, we have used them to twist their plots in this sick world of Fanfiction. I hope you, the reader, and the true authors of these storys enjoy our work of fiction.  
**A/N**: Now, this is how the story goes. If you want to add suggestions that fine but for the most part the story is already written and won't be changed at all.  
_

* * *

_

_**Prologue:**  
As the years went by, the hectic lives of the Baker family began to wind down. Nora still working in advertising with no special person in her life, or so she tells her family. Charlie got the full ride to midland University that he wanted from football. Glad to be away from all the chaos. Lorraine's dream to become a fashion guru is now in progress. She is currently in her senior year and spending her free time trying to convince her parents to send her to a fashion university in Paris, France. Henry is now getting into his own thing. Still playing the clarinet he has now found his way into acting in school productions. Sarah is in her third year at the Jr.High/high school which is the 9th grade, but lacrosse is still her sport and number one priority. The duo of Sarah and Jake has now grown apart. Jake is in 8th grade at the school, and has his own group of friends there. He is spending his time skating and hanging with his own friends. Last year Jake helped Mark start a nature club at school, not that he would ever join. Mark is now the president of this club and is very happy. Kim and Jessica are becoming very different, but still have the same friends and are still best friends. Kim's following in her older sister Lorraine's footsteps, whilst Jessica is her own influence. Mike is still trying to be just like Jake. He still loves to play hockey and skate. The last two children Kyle and Nigel are still trouble makers, but older. Kate has been traveling on and off trying to promote her new novel. Tom is still holding down his coaching job.  
_  
**Chapter 1:**  
"Kids, are you up yet? Your school starts in an hour and a half!" screamed Kate for the fifth time that morning.  
"I think I should take care of this" said a slightly annoyed Tom. "Who ever want's their allowance better come down, NOW!" There was a silence, and then ten pairs of feet were heard above them. Sure enough five minutes later all ten children were in their seat at the kitchen.  
"Wow you good at this," said an amused Kate.  
"Yes, I know, But now I must go" Tom said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Bye kids have fun at school; the first day is always the biggest." Grunts were heard around the kitchen table.  
"Ha school and fun should never be used in the same sentence" Sarah mumbled.

"I want pancakes, "yelled Nigel.  
"Well I want waffles!" yelled Kyle.  
"Pancakes"  
"Waffles"  
"Pancakes!"  
"Waffles!"  
"Muffins!"  
Everyone turned to Henry. "Hey im hungry too ya no!" he said.  
"Well you all get cereal today guys," Kate said "Now hurry up, your going to be late!" With that they ate their breakfast in peace, with the occasional spills and flung cheerios and coco puffs.

"Ok Jake and older start walking, everyone else to the car."  
"Come on mom do we really have to walk? I mean can't you take us?" asked Henry.  
"Its five minutes away, I think you can manage, besides you don't really want your mommy taking you to school now, do you?" She laughed as she pulled out of the drive way.  
"Dude she's right, I mean she does have a point there. I mean who does that anyways? Well later, I think I see Evan," with that he grabbed his board and left.  
"It's been fun and all, but I see some of my friends," Henry called out as he left.  
"I guess it's just you and me butch," said Lorraine.  
"Psh... later Barbie" Sarah said as she ran off to find her friends.  
"How is it that I'm the one walking alone all of a sudden?" Lorraine said mostly to herself before she ran off to where her boyfriends' car was parked.


	2. The beginning of a School year

**Title:** Every Dozen has a few rotten eggs  
**Author:** This is a collab. with a friend of mine. SAM. and me..me...me , Puck!  
**Summary: **Every family has a bundle of problems but with 12 kids, so much more can go wrong. More teens and more trouble.  
**Chapter**: The beginning of a School year (Chapter 2)  
**Rating**: T (Some possible adult themes)  
**Disclaimer**: Neither one of us authors (Samantha nor I) have created the Characters from Cheaper by the Dozen. We just like them. Therefore, we have used them to twist their plots in this sick world of Fanfiction. I hope you, the reader, and the true authors of these stories enjoy our work of fiction.  
**A/N**:Sorry about all the characters in the story that were never in the movie but no friends were mentioned from school. So, there are some new characters introduced. In this chapter there are some friends of Jake; Gina, Sam, and Evan. Now, this is how the story goes. If you want to add suggestions that fine but for the most part the story is already written and won't be changed at all.

* * *

"Hey guys hold up," Jake said as he caught up with his friends. Gina, Evan, and Samantha were Jakes three best friends.  
"Hey man" Evan said as he picked up his board and started walking.  
"Hello Jakie dear, how are you this morning?" Sam said in one of those fake voices that your teachers use to butter you up before giving you a pop quiz.  
They all stopped and stared at her like she had grown an extra head or something. "Ha ha Kodak moment right there. Chill guys I'm just kidding," She said between fits of laughter.  
"Dude you sounded like my mom, NO, you no what? You sounded like our old principal." Jake said.  
They all shuddered, thinking about their old principal.  
"Gah! Shoot me now before I ever do that again," Sam said.  
Soon their conversation turned to skateboards.  
"Sam we have to teach you to skateboard!" Gina said as she remembered her friend was clueless to what they were talking about.  
"Ha that's funny…me? Skateboarding? Skate maybe, Ice skate maybe, but skateboard? Oh NO! That's really out of the question," she said.  
"Dude, Come on. I mean you already wear the clothes, now all you need is the board!" Evan said thinking he had trapped her in a corner. "That might be true," Sam paused for dramatic affect as they reached the school.  
"But! I also wear flared pants, do you see me walking, and talking like a hippie? NO, I don't think so!" She smiled as she proved her point. "Besides, I need two Legs for marching band!"

At that point the bell rang.  
"Bye guys see ya later!" she said quickly as she grabbed Gina's arm and went to search for their base class, or "Homeroom" as its called in high school.

The second bell rang as Sarah came running by.  
"Hi Jake, Bye Jake, Good luck!" she said, and turned the corner, just as Jake and Evan found their class, right after the third bell rang. As they walked in their teacher Ms. Clark was in the middle of the beginning of the year speech. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence boys, not a great way to start off your year is it? Well now find your seats quickly. As I was saying… Ah yes, well this year is the most important…" By that point everyone began to zone out and school officially started.


	3. Lunchtime

**Title:** Every Dozen has a few rotten eggs  
**Author:** Puck Fido and Sam  
**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.  
**Rating:** T  
**A/N:** Here it is, Chapter 3. Lunchtime. Read and Review. Sorry it's so short but I'll try to post chapters often.

* * *

A week later, the bell rang to signify the start of lunch. "Oh, thank you!" Jake said raising his hands in the air. 

"Don't thank anyone yet Jake," Sam said as she turned around.

"Coughprepalertcough" Gina said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh great" Evan said. "I think I know where this is going."

Before anyone had a chance to respond Shannon and her boy friend came by.  
"Do you hear anything Chris? Oh maybe it's just the wind." She said looking right through Gina and Evan.

As Gina and Sam exchanged disgusted glances, Jake was the first to respond. "Dude, maybe if you took your head out of your butt, you would know who it was." Shannon's face turned red with anger.

This time is was Ginas turn to respond. "hey Chris, When you shake your head, do you hear a rattling sound where your brains suppose to be?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Chris asked after shaking his head.  
They looked at each other and laughed. Shannon and Chris ran off quickly to sit with Ashley.

"Dude, where did you get that one?" Evan asked between laughs.  
Gina though for a moment, "It's surprising what you can learn from TV," she said remembering when she watched Step by Step three weeks ago.

After they got all the laughter out of their system they began a whole new conversation.  
"So Sam, still refuse to skateboard?" Sam gave a 'you're kidding me right?' look and shook her head.  
"Well, I'd like to see Shannon on a skateboard." The four of them laughed at the idea.

Evan then smirked, "Hey guys, do you dare me to throw my mashed potatoes at Chris?" Gina and Sam both grinned but Jake had a bad feeling about it. Before anyone could stop him, however, a wad of potatoes were hurling towards the jock

Suddenly, the principle stepped in the way. The white glob and gravy were painted right across the principles face and the whole room went quiet.

Evan quietly mouthed his favorite curse word. "Nice going man, we're dead for good." Breaking the silence, a massive food fight erupted.  
One way there was juice flying and another way people slid in pudding.

Sarah Baker, who had this very lunchtime, saw her brother across the room. She playfully threw her maccaroni at Jake. Seeing Sarah, he gave her a thumbs up and threw his jello at her. It could have been a very happy moment but then...

"QUIET!" The whole room grew silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop, or in this case a handful of spaghetti.

"Mister Hayward, can I see you in my office?" said the principal in a deadly quiet whisper.

"Well sir. I would rather not…"Evan started. Gasps were heard all across the cafeteria. Jake leaned in and whispered. "Dude I wouldn't start anything with him. He looks about ready to blow. Do you see how red he is compared to the potatoes…"

"That's enough mister Baker unless you would like to join him. Evan my office…NOW!" The principal said as he stormed out probably to wash his potato smothered face.

"Sooo… does this get me off the hook for skate boarding lessons?" Sam laughed nervously…They all shook their head and started predicting the possible punishments that their friend had in store for him.

The last bell of the last day rang and still no sign of Evan. What was left of the quartet said their good byes and parted knowing they all would be online within the next hour.


End file.
